Drunk with Sex 02
by Caeli13
Summary: After months of secrecy, Akira couldn't help but tell childhood friend and ex-romantic interest, Yukihito. How would it end? Slight Yukihito and Akira.


A/N: Sorry it took so long. Graduation was a bitch. XD

**Drunk With Sex 02**

How long will I be a fool?

How long would it take for me to break?

"Ugh...Sh-Shiki," I groaned with ecstasy.

He grunted to show that he was listening. I buckled myself as he once again filled me with his climax. I followed him, my body convulsing on him.

As always, the library was the only place where I could retreat into whenever AShiki does what he loves best: sports. Of course, no one knows.

"Morning, Akira," I heard someone greet me from my back.

No one, that is, aside from my best friend and fellow geek friend of mine.

I turned around to face my fellow classmate and partner-in-crime, Yukihito. Like me, he wore glasses and is part of SMART, or Scientific Materialization And Rigorous Tactics, a group of science-endowed students who love anything scientific. His red hair is quite unmistacable and his swag was always...well, I think he was once influenced by the jocks.

A few years ago, he and I were having our own mutual world. We once kissed on a dare, but, since then, we kept that moment to ourselves. We do jam out with one another from time to time, but, we decided on a platonic friendship. When he found out about me and Shiki, he went into a frenzy that I couldn't forget (his face was blotchy red).

"W-what the hell?" Yukihito screamed so loud in my ear at the boys' bathroom that I had to cover my ears. "Shiki is BA~D NEWS! Why him?"

I rolled my eyes and focused more on the book in my hands, which was reccomended by our Literature teacher, 'The Mirror of Shunkin', an old classic tale of which Japanese author I have forgotten. Looking up after reading a passage of the said character's blindness, I replied, "No one has to know."

Apparently, he has forgiven me from that simple blunder.

"What's between you and red-eye freak?" he whispered.

I looked around and whispered back, "Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Okay," he shrugged. "Anyways, change of topic. What page should we be studying in physics again?"

"Optics," I muttered, scanning the index and turning to the said page. I began to recite in a low voice, "'Optics is all about the origin of light with the corresponding theories by...'"

We discussed, argued and parried against one another, trying so hard to decide on what project we would do.

"A scale model?" he suggested.

"Too damn easy," I muttered, scanning the pages.

"An experiment?"

"Done in class."

"An analytic observation?"

"Do that during an experiment."

"What the fuck do you suggest?"

I took off my glasses and rubbed my nose between my index finger and thumb. Just when I was about to answer, a hand swept me up from my seat. I looked up and saw the familiar crimson of his eyes and his ebony hair that seems to be as messy as always.

"Shiki," I couldn't help but stammer.

He smiled his fake smile and said, "Hi, Akira. I was wondering whether I could borrow you for the time being."

Yukihito said sheepishly, "See you around, Aki."

"Um, yeah," I replied as Shiki dragged me away. I didn't ask where we were going, but, soon enough, we've reached the gym roon's storage area. Shiki pushed me in roughly, making me land on the floor on my behind. I flinched from pain. Then, reaching me with his arms, he raised me towards the wall and he was glaring at me with a hint of dislike.

"You're hanging out with him," he said. "I don't like it."

I opened my mouth to explain about the projects SMART wanted us to do, but his lips was instantly on mine. I couldn't help but moan as I pressed myself deeper into his firm body, but he was stronger than I was. Soon enough, he was straddling me, making me harden in an instant. He smirked playfully, saying, "Oh, you like that? What about this?"

He slowly and carefully inserted his hand inside my pants. I hissed as he came in contact with my manhood. Slowly lifting it, he teased me, blowling so gently and licking it the way a person savors the flavor of their favorite couisine.

"Sh-Shiki," I groaned softly. "N-not here."

He ignored me, as always. Just to punish me more, he began to suck hard on me. I hissed some more as precum began to seep through me. It didn't take a while before I exploded from so much ecstasy. Sweat mingled with cum, and Shiki rose from the floor. He wiped whatever was left away with his tongue, making me flush red.

"We'll continue this...tonight," he said, his tone nonchalant.

I nodded, rising from the ground and zipping back my pants.

This is all we are: a secret that could never be revealed to others.

A/N: Sorry if this piece was quite shorter than the previous one. I'm working on another story (which I don't feel like posting


End file.
